The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Phlox plant, botanically known as Phlox paniculata, and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name Lizzy.
The new Phlox was discovered by the Inventor in Rijpwetering, The Netherlands, in 1995 in a seed bed of sown Phlox paniculata seed from various crosses of unidentified Phlox seedling selections.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar by terminal cuttings taken at Rijpwetering, The Netherlands, has shown that the unique features of this new Phlox are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.